


(Not Just) An Accessory

by saxgoddess25



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BDSM, Collars, D/s, F/M, Fingering, Hyperion Heights, Kinktober 2018, M/S, Orgasm Denial, Submissive!Regina, they remember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 23:23:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16335197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saxgoddess25/pseuds/saxgoddess25
Summary: This ficlet was written for Kinktober 2018 - day 17. The prompts I chose were collars and orgasm denial. This is a bit of Hyperion Heights Golden Queen, featuring something I almost never write: submissive!Regina. I mostly used the pairing because I was playing around with an idea the other day that Roni’s scarves are actually day collars.Regina remembers...and she needs her master's help.





	(Not Just) An Accessory

Weaver was staring into a glass of bourbon when there came a knock at his door. He ignored it at first but the knocking became more insistent. He sighed. Rising, he went to answer it and found a distraught-looking Roni on the other side.

“Roni? To what do I owe this pleasure?” he drawled, plastering a polite smile on his lips that didn’t meet his eyes. “Though I should be asking how you found me…”

“You know, don’t you?” she asked, ignoring his question, grabbing onto his shirt as her gaze searched his. “You’re awake. You have to be.”

Well. That answered one question.

“I’m afraid I have no idea what you’re talking about.” He gently disengaged her hand from the fabric of his button-down and was going to push her away, but she managed to get past him, into his apartment. Sighing again, he closed the door behind him. This wasn’t going to be as easy as he’d hoped.

She turned on him, hands on hips, and he noticed that she was wearing one of her short scarves around her neck. Now that she apparently remembered who she really was, she also had to remember what the scarves meant. Regina must have noticed him looking because a little glint of triumph found its way past the pain in her eyes.

In one fluid move, she sank to her knees, more graceful than he’d seen her move in a while. But then, she hadn’t been herself lately.

Seeing her looking up at him like that had always gotten to him, even when he couldn’t let it show. Even when he had to pretend it didn’t. “Master…” she said in that husky whisper of hers. “I need your help.”

He nodded and reached down to stroke her cheek. “I know you do.”

Tears escaped her eyes and tracked slowly down her cheeks as she nuzzled into his hand. He brushed one away with his thumb. It had been so long for them, but that always simmering power that thrummed between the two was as strong as it had ever been.

His hand moved down to stroke the fabric of her scarf. “Even when you didn’t remember, you still wore my collar.”

“Old habits die hard?” she said with a trace of humor. That was the Regina he knew. He smiled.

“I suppose they do. Though I admit, I do miss having you in a proper collar.” Scarves were all well and good for daytime wear but they were alone together and he preferred leather and steel.

“I could bring one next time?”

Next time. He pondered that and then nodded. If there was to be a next time. If he didn’t finish his quest to be reunited with Belle first.

“All right. You know I’ll help with Henry as much as I can, but you also know what I’m trying to do.”

“I do, Master.”

“I’ll expect you to help me with that as well.”

“Of course.”

He stroked his fingers through Regina’s hair as he regarded her. Finally he asked, “What happened to make you remember?”

“Ivy Belfry.” The response came through gritted teeth and the tension was back in Regina’s body. The girl. Of course. Well they’d deal with her when the time came. First things were first.

“Come with me, Dearie,” he said in a soft, even tone and held out a hand to help her up. She took it without hesitation and he led her to his bedroom.

When they paused beside his bed, her head tilted, the question unspoken but obvious.

“You’re coiled tight as a spring and we’re going to help you relax so that you can think clearly. Now, I want you naked and on your back. Don’t touch the scarf.”

Regina obeyed without a word, stripping quickly and laying down in the center of his bed, her dark eyes fixing on his face. There was a trust there that he cherished, born of years’ worth of training. In the world outside they maneuvered and betrayed each other for their own ends, but never here.

Weaver moved methodically to his dresser and took out two soft hanks of rope, then walked over to start binding her to his headboard. What he had in mind required her to be without the use of her hands for a bit. Besides, bondage always added to the moment. The ropes provided safety and a reminder of one’s place, while his slow and steady movement gave her time to anticipate what was to come.

“Now then,” he said as he made the last hitch to the bed frame, “I know it should go without saying, but since it’s been a while, you’re not to come unless I give you permission.”

“Yes, Master,” she murmured.

His eyes hardened almost imperceptibly. “What was that?”

“Yes, Master!”

“Better.”

He stood there for a while, just looking at her. So many years had passed and she was such a stunningly beautiful woman. She shifted under the scrutiny and he felt a stirring. It wasn’t the same as with Belle – there weren’t any romantic notions here – but then, it never had been that way. This was about power and raw, dark things that were better left unspoken.

“I don’t have any toys here-” he said, voice calm and soft as he moved to sit beside her on the bed. His right hand skimmed along her thigh, moving slowly upward from her knee, while he continued to watch her face. Regina was already relaxing, as he’d known she would. “-so we’ll just have to make do with my hands tonight.”

“Yes, Master.”

If she was disappointed with that, she didn’t show it. She simply met his gaze as his hands got reacquainted with her body, warming her and making her wetter. Leaning down, he sucked a pert nipple between his lips just as he sent his fingers delving through moist folds. She let out a choked groan and quivered beneath him. It was almost embarrassingly easy to bring her right to the edge. Then he stopped.

Her hips jutted against his hand, seeking more of what she needed, so he pulled his hand back and lifted his head. Regina was panting, a look of almost pain on her face while she watched him lick her arousal off his fingers. Gods, she was sweet. “Did I tell you you could come?”

“No…Master…”

“No.”

He gave her a minute to calm down, counting slowly to himself, then he started again.  This time when he worked her back to the edge and stopped, she cursed softly under her breath. “What was that?” he asked.

“Nothing, Master.”

“That’s what I thought.”

He worked her just to the edge again and again, until she was almost out of her mind with her need to come. Sweat sheened her skin and his. He’d paused along the way to roll his sleeves up and her juices nearly covered his hand.

“Please,” she was panting over and over. “Please.”

His cock was straining at his trousers and it would have been easy to just fuck her to oblivion, but that wasn’t what either of them needed. Not this time. To master her, he had to master himself.

He leaned forward until he hovered over her, though his fingers continued their devilish tease. His eyes settled on the scarf. “Who owns you, Dearie?”

“You, Master. I belong…to you.”

“Yes, you do.” His thumb settled atop her now very swollen clitoris and pressed in. She made a desperate sound. “Do you want to come, Regina?”

“Yesohpleaseyes!”

“Say it.”

“Please Master. Need to…need to come!”

“Then come. Now.”

A scream tore from her as she finally fell into an orgasm that seemed to go on forever. He wasn’t sure that it wasn’t several of them strung all together. When it finally passed, Regina was left limp and unresisting, a beautiful mess in the middle of his bed. He let her lay that way for a bit, then slowly unbound her and settled down beside her. Gathering her up in his arms , Weaver tucked her under his chin. He could feel her heart beating against his chest, fast at first, then slower.

After a time, he rubbed her back. “Was that enough for now?”

“Yes, Master,” she said in a voice that sounded drowsy and well-sated. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Tomorrow, we’ll see what can be done for Henry. Tonight, I just want you to get some sleep. Can you do that for me, Regina?”

“Yes, Master.”

“That’s my girl.”


End file.
